Brook
Background (complete) She was born in Iwagakure village and lost her parents when she was a baby, being raised by the village however, they intended to raise her as a weapon as they believe she inherited her family's magnet release however, she did not and the village was highly disappointed. They figured she would at least be powerful with Earth Release or Fire Release like her parents however, they were once again disappointed as she failed to use any of the five elements. Brook also showed difficulty with both Yin and Yang release however, excelled with Ying-Yang release, being rivaled by none other in the village. After graduating the academy, she went on to be the village's Ying-Yang specialist, working with black ops, medical corpse and village police to keep her village prosperous. She entered the Chunin exams at 10 and passed, being assigned her own team which went on many spy and retrieval missions, never failing. One day, she overheard the village elders talking about her, making plans to contain her in the village as a medical ninja while harvesting her DNA to boost their Shinobi's strength with Yin-Yang Release. At the age of twelve, she fell in love with another ninja of her village but it only lasted a year as he was killed in battle against another village. Since then, she has abandoned any hope of finding love, focused on her duty to her village and becoming ablivious to the romantic feelings of others that is towards her. Wost of all, they agreed to get rid of her once enough of their ninja have been enhanced to her level with Ying-Yang release and with those words, she quietly slipped away from the village, putting a scratch across her headband. She ran west and after several weeks of surviving on her own, collapsed with exhaughtion. Summoning Ants of a nearby colony whose name can't be translated from the Ant language found her and brought her back, nursing her back to health. They call themselves Gigantos Ants, meaning Giant Ants and brought Brook to their queen who took a liking to her and taught her how to use sage mode Gigantos Ant style. While living with them, she learned about their culture and how their military works, being assigned to different work teams to earn her keep, learning advanced teamwork skills and community skills. After spending a few months learning from them, she left with a new array of powerful jutsu and went off to gain real experience with it out in the world for her eventual return to Iwagakure village. Personality (Complete) When first dealing with a new opponent, she is very cautious, treating them as her equal however, she is very cocky, arrogant and overconfident by nature, leading her to underestimate her opponent after only a small amount of experience fighting them which often leads to her defeat. She is also very clever, coming up with all sorts of tricky techniques and tricks to defeat and elude enemies which is why she has been able to spend seven months without being captured and brought back to her village. Brook has a very nasty temper, leading her to do reckless things which too leads to her defeat however, she is not otherwise reckless unless she get's overconfident. Like most, she doesn't have control over her temper, letting it get the best of her however, the longer she spent as a rogue, her temper has started to slowly improve. One of her more admirable traits is her determination, never willing to give up until unconscious, dead or otherwise incapable of defeating her opponent. While she has great determination, it can easily transform into the stubbornness of a mule, making reasoning with her or deterring her to be a near impossibility. Appearance (Not Started) Abilities (Almost Complete) Chakra Brook has high levels of chakra reserves, this allows her to do many high ranked techniques in succession and use Sage Mode. Her chakra is very special as she can neither use her family's Kekkai Genkai or any of the five elements however, she is exceptionally powerful at Yin-Yang Release but lacks normal power with Yin Release and Yang Release for unknown reasons. Taijutsu Brook is a specialist at Taijutsu, overwhelming her opponent with overwhelming speed and her mastery of Taijutsu, normally when not in Sage Mode. When using Sage Mode, Brook instead relies on the speed, agility and strength it gives her in order to overwhelm her opponent with her Taijutsu in order to force them submission. She also has great reflexes, this allows her to dodge attacks near flawlessly when combined with her speed and agility however, those with special techniques like Sage Mode or the Raikage's lightning style technique that inhances their speed and agility. When in Sage Mode, only such a technique can match or surpass her, leaving all ohers in the dust. Ninjutsu Because of her inability to use any of the five natures and weakness with both Yin and Yang relese, she trained to become a master of Yin-Yang Release and can use pretty much any jutsu that falls under that category with intese skill and more power than normal. She relied mostly on her skill with the jutsu than her raw strength for victory however, she relies on her brute strength insead when she doesn't have her standard skill with a technique. Inhanced by Sage Mode, only someone as powerful as another Sage or Jinchuriki can defeat her however, she relies on the brute strength and speed of Sage Mode instead of her skill just like with Taijutsu. Senjutsu Because the Gigantos Ants wouldn't let her leave until she had mastered it, she is a master who has been noted to have a natural aptitude with it. Brook has a small arsenal of Sage Mode jutsu in comparasen to Ying-Yang Release jutsu however, they have a large array of use, giving her more opportunities to take advantage of. Intelligence (Unfinished) By nature, she is very cunning and clever, coming up with Chunin level solutions with great speed however, her solutions don't always work being reckless or selfish which has often caused problems with her team. Nindō (Complete) During her training, she was asked what her Nindō would be once she graduated from the academy and after considering it for several minutes she replied "To use my strength to protect those who need it, to do my best no matter the situation and to become strong enough to defeat any challenge that comes my way." When she ran away from her village, she swore to destroy them for their treachery, changing it to "To destroy all that have wronged me and to never stop until I do." That quickly changed when she was rescued by the Gigantos Ants, telling the queen her new Nindō was "To protect those dear to her, to use her new found strength and skills to better her village and the world no matter the cost." Since then, her Nindo has stayed the same. Relationships